villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mikhail (Xenoblade)
Mikhail (also known as Satahiko in the Japanese version) is a major antagonist in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. He is a Blade Eater who serves as a member of Jin's organization known as Torna. Prior to this, he was once a regular boy that was raised by Jin and his driver, Lora. He was voiced by Daisuke Namikawa in the Japanese version, and Todd Kramer in the English version. Appearance Mikhail has a bit of a flamboyant appearance. He appears to be a slim young man with stylish blonde hair and blue eyes. Like the rest of his fellow members, he wears red armor. Personality Mikhail appears to have a talkative nature, as he speaks in a way of literature, fitting to his appearance. He is also confident in both himself and his skills, as he is willing to take high risks, even if it means ending his own life. He also seems to be very attracted towards women. Noticeably, he is revealed to have a crush on Patroka, admitting that he loves her. Similar to Jin and Amalthus, he despises the world he lives in and hates most of humanity. However, despite this, he is a caring man for those he had once loved. History Prior Events 500 years ago, Mikhail had survived the assault from Amalthus and Malos. He was eventually discovered by Jin and Lora, whom offered him to stay with them. Mikhail agreed, and from there on, he made lots of new friends, including Haze, Mythra, and the hero himself Addam. After the Aegis War came to an end, Mikhail went to Indoline Praetorium, where he and other children from Torna became Blade Eaters by Amalthus. Mikhail was the only one that was successfully transformed, while the others had died. Present Time Years later, Mikhail joined Jin's new organization where he met Akhos, Patroka and Malos. Rex and his companions first encounter him and Patroka at one of Bana's factories in Mor Ardain. They are bested by Mythra, who Mikhail comments on to be beautiful. Nonetheless, they still remained standing, but are eventually forced to retreat after having their power weakened by Haze (who now goes by Fan la Norne). After recovering Jin from the Land of Morytha, Mikhail begins to pilot their ship to the World Tree, only to be confronted by Amalthus and his army. While Jin and Malos enter in the World Tree, the three remaining members are left to fight off Amalthus for the time being. Eventually, Mikhail orders Patroka and Akhos to leave, as he plans to take on Amalthus on his own. Before they leave, Mikhail reveals the fact that he loves Patroka, much to her disgust. He then transforms the ship into a battle mech and proceeds to fight Indol head on. Sacrifice After destroying the towers that Amalthus used to control the Titans, Rex and his companions proceeded on to the World Tree, only to be nearly blasted away by Amalthus. However, Mikhail was able to block the blast, encouraging the group to continue on. Noticing that Nia was shocked, Mikhail answers her question by having no clue of what's going on anymore. He then tells them how he hates the world and humanity as well, but despite that, there were people he once loved. He then looks at the group of heroes once more, in which he comments how they remind him of his friends. He wonders how things would be, had his friends still were around. From that point on, Mikhail leaves Rex to take on Jin, and brings back his attention to Amalthus. After a long battle, Mikhail sacrifices himself by charging himself into Indol, causing a great explosion. Gallery Images XC2-Satahiko-and-Benkei.jpg|Mikhail and Patroka Trivia *Mikhail was designed by Tetsuya Nomura, who is known for designing characters for the Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts franchises. Category:Tragic Category:Minion Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Redeemed Category:Evil from the Past Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Honorable Category:In Love Category:Neutral Evil Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Anti-Villain Category:Deceased Category:Affably Evil Category:Sophisticated